Te reto a no estudiar
by dara 15
Summary: Harry decide retar a Hermione a no estudiar ¿Qué pasara si ella acepta? ¡Sorpresa! Romance H&H...


**Nota: los personajes no son míos.**

Te reto a no estudiar

Hermione se encontraba leyendo la segunda edición de "la magia antigua" era tarde libre así que había decidido estudiar un poca más para el examen de historia.

- No necesitas estudiar para salir bien - se burló Harry.

- No te burles.

- No me estoy burlando, simplemente te digo una verdad. ¿Bueno que te parece si dejas ese libro a un lado?

- ¿eh?

- Tengo que mostrarte algo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- Pero no he terminado de estudiar...

- Vamos Hermione, haces de todo en la escuela pero no puedes pasar una tarde sin leer.

- Claro que puedo

- A ver, te reto

- ¡Bien! - dejando el libro en la mesa - vamos.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y qué vas a mostrarme?

- Ya veras

- ¿Acaso esto era una apuesta con Ron? - Harry solo rio.

- Bueno si...

- No sé porque no me extraña... Son unos inmaduros - bufó.

- Oye el hecho que seas más madura que nosotros no es razón para que seas más aburrida. - Hermione le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza.

- ¡oye!

- Tú te lo buscaste, no te quejes enfrentas dragones, dementores pero no, te quejas porque una mujer te pega un simple golpecito en la cabeza.

- Sabes, a veces puedes ser muy cruel.

Después de unos segundos de silencio ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Harry en serio ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al puente.

- ¿Al puente? - Pregunto extrañada

- Si, ahora no preguntes más, por favor - pidió nuestro joven mago.

- Esta bien... Pero la curiosidad sigue ahí.

- No te preocupes pronto veras.

En lo que restaba del camino iban haciendo bromas de los profesores, sus risas se convirtieron en carcajadas las cuales atraían la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, esta atención les causaba más risa. Al poco rato llegaron al puente.

- Y bien ¿Qué ibas a mostrarme? - Caminando en el interior del puente.

Harry se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, sin responder a la pregunta hecha, deteniéndose a mitad del puente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo que tengo que mostrarte esta aquí pero debes acercarte más sino no podrás verlo - dijo Harry.

- Muy bien, a veces eres un poco raro ¿Sabes?

Harry solo rio. Hermione se acercó, poniéndose frente a el - ¿Y bien?

Sacándose algo del bolsillo extendió su mano hecha puño - Esto es...

- ¿Me retaste a no estudiar para mostrarme tu puño? Vaya esto es... - Antes de poder continuar hablando Harry coloco su mano a un lado de la mejilla de Hermione e inclinándose un poco se acercó más a ella, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como Harry, su mejor amigo buscaba llegar a sus... labios.

Deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica, apretó suavemente su labio inferior, inmóvil Hermione no sabía qué hacer, al no sentir respuesta por parte de la chica, Harry empezó a apartarse de ella pero fue detenido - No te alejes - dijo Hermione, antes de besarlo.

Harry coloco sus manos a un lado de la cara de chica para atraerla más hacia el mientras que ella tomaba sus manos con las suyas. El movimiento de sus bocas se hizo monótono.

Ambos se separaron, aun abrazados, se vieron a los ojos y una risa se les escapo, Hermione coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico - ¿Así que esto era lo que ibas a mostrarme? - pregunto divertida. A lo cual Harry solo rio.

- Para serte sincero, es solo una parte de lo que quería mostrarte.

- ¿Qué más querías mostrarme?

- Ven - la tomo de la mano y la acerco al borde del puente - ya casi es hora.

- ¿Qué es?

- Mira esa dirección y no te distraigas, ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien.

El sol ya se había perdido de vista, las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a aparecer cuando del bosque una luz se elevó tan alto que parecía tocar el cielo cada vez adelgazándose mas, luego la línea de luz se convirtió en un círculo y estallo, dejando ver una hermosa rosa de luz de la cual caían luces pequeñas como luciérnagas que desaparecían antes de tocar el suelo, el espectáculo se pudo observar por todo Hogwarts.

Hermione esta tan sorprendida y maravillada que no podía apartar la vista de la rosa.

- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba - comento Harry.

- Es maravilloso ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

- Claro ¿Por qué crees que pasaba tanto en la biblioteca, últimamente? ¿Acaso creías que solo era para dormir? - Bromeo.

- Bueno en realidad eso hacías. - Ambos rieron.

- Bueno - dijo Harry atrayéndola hacia el - creo que ya es hora - apartando un mechón de la cara de la chica y colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿De qué?

- Preguntarte si... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione termino de cortar la distancia que los separaba, colocando su mano en la mejilla del chico y rozando sus labios, respondió - Si - profundizo el beso. Harry la sujeto por la cintura y la elevo un poco del suelo.

- Es divertido no estudiar ¿Verdad? - colocándola de nuevo en el suelo.

- Así es. - Sonrió - Sera mejor entrar ya, ya casi es la hora de la cena.

- Si tienes razón, me muero de hambre.

Comenzaron a caminar.

- Harry

- ¿Si?

Hermione se acercó a él y en un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla - Gracias, por la rosa.

- De nada. - Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Acercándose a su oído le susurro - Te amo.


End file.
